


E is for Enter

by scarletmanuka



Series: V/V Alphabet Challenge [5]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka





	E is for Enter

Drumknott knocked on the door whilst expertly balancing the tea tray in one hand.

“Enter,” came the voice of the Patrician.

The clerk opened the door and crossed soundlessly to the desk. He started unpacking the tray, laying out a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, as well as laying next to it the evening edition of _The Times_. He stole a glance at the face of his boss and noticed the man looked a little peaky. He made a mental note to bring some honey and lemon tea the next morning.

“Do you require anything else this evening, my lord?”

Vetinari had been reading a report, and when he looked up from it his eyes looked glassy and he didn't seem to be able to focus on the man standing in front of his desk. “No, thank you, Drumknott. That will be all.” Even his voice sounded more vague than normal.

The clerk hesitated. “I apologise if I’m out of line, my lord, but are you quite well?”

The Patrician waved off his concerns. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.”

The concerned look remained on Drumknott’s face. “I hope you get some rest tonight, sir. See you in the morning.” He picked up the tray, and left the office, shutting the door behind him. He would make sure he stopped by the palace gardens tomorrow so he’d have an ample supply of lemons.

*****

The Patrician watched as his clerk left the room and let out the shaky breath he’d been holding. He sat backwards in his chair and glared down at the man who was kneeling at his feet. “Was it really necessary to keep that up while he was _in the room_?”

Vimes looked up at him, his mouth still stretched obscenely around Vetinari’s cock but still managed to smile. He dipped his head and took the whole shaft into his mouth, causing the beneficiary to moan. “Gods, that feels so good. Do you know how hard it was to control myself? You could have given us away.”

Vimes hummed deep in his throat and the Patrician moaned again. Knowing now that there would be no further interruptions, he let his head slump backwards and allowed the Commander to have his way with him.


End file.
